battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth
Behemoths are a class of super vehicles formally introduced in Battlefield 1. They are succeeded by Reinforcements in . Pre-Behemoth examples in prior games Although not carrying the "Behemoth" moniker, many Battlefield games have featured sizeable vehicles with exceptional durability. Battlefield 1942 Large vehicles such as battleships are available on certain maps. Other vessels either contain fewer players despite their size, or serve as deployments. Battlefield 2142 Titans serve as a mobile base in their namesake gamemode, functioning as both a deployment for each team, and each's destruction the ultimate objective of the opposing team. It is heavily armed, armored and shielded, and carries a complement of air vehicles. The A3-Goliath IFV appears in the Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike expansion, exclusive to its Assault Lines game mode. It features regenerative armor and enhanced protection against mines and orbital strikes, while providing a mobile spawn and supplies. Battlefield 3 The appears in the Battlefield 3: Armored Kill DLC, providing three gun positions and an additional mobile spawn point. The Dropship appears in the Battlefield 3: End Game DLC, providing four infantry spawn points and an air-dropped IFV. Battlefield 4 The reappears in Battlefield 4 as a commander strike asset in certain maps, functioning solely as a weapons platform. A Titan is featured in the Battlefield 4: Final Stand DLC map Hangar 21, but only as scenery and a Levolution hazard through test-firing its engines. Battlefield 1 , Dreadnought, Armored Train.]] The Behemoth is featured as a special vehicle to help the losing side close the gap. They are heavily armed, armored and, depending on the situation, hard to destroy. Each type has many gunner positions for players to take command, with open positions usable as mobile spawn points. Unlike similarly acting entities of previous Battlefield games (such as the AC-130 Gunship), these leviathans are controllable by players albeit with certain limitations such as the Airship L30 whose altitude is kept constant. Should a Behemoth be destroyed, its remains may litter the battlefield, providing extra cover or hindering movement. On some infantry-focused maps, the Behemoth vehicles are replaced by up to four of a variety of Elite kits, spawned in for the losing side, including: a Flame Trooper kit, two Sentry kits (one wielding the Villar Perosa, the other wielding the MG 08/15), a Trench Raider kit, a Tank Hunter kit, or an Infiltrator kit, depending on the map. Depending on the map and the game mode, additional equipment, such as the BL 9.2 Siege Gun, will become available to the losing side. Gameplay Behemoths may spawn during matches of or . All players are notified when one is inbound and is ready. The Dreadnought has four positions, the Armored Train between four and six depending on the map and mode, the Airship L30 six positions and the Char 2C with five. Conquest A behemoth may only appear when one team is at a significant disadvantage, dependent on the point difference and time remaining in a match. From which, it will last until either the end or destroyed. Behemoth vs. Behemoth The map Heligoland Bight from the naval themed expansion Battlefield 1: Turning Tides features a unique gameplay where both teams get a Dreadnought a few minutes after the game begins. The losing team will receive another Dreadnought if their first one is destroyed. Operations Each side may receive a behemoth, though at most one Behemoth may be active at any one time. Attackers may receive one each time they field a reserve battalion (except during assaults on the final sector), and defenders may receive one if they are cleared from a map by a single battalion. Strategies Once a behemoth has been deployed, it automatically moves into a starting position where teammates may spawn into it or enter on foot. From this point onward, it is vulnerable to enemy attack. So long as open gun positions are available or vacated, teammates may spawn into a behemoth. Players in the first position may drive or pilot the behemoth into more advantageous positions. The Char 2C however spawns stationary and may be entered on foot only. All behemoths are usually heavily armed to fend off a variety of threats with not only the main weapon but the additional positions which can range from anti-infantry machine guns, anti aircraft weapons and even an additional artillery piece. They also have a high health count and given to their versatility, makes them a serious threat especially when part of a major offensive. While powerful and tough, Behemoths are still vulnerable to anti-vehicle weapons, including all Assault gadgets, other explosives, and armor-piercing ammunition such as K Bullets and rounds from the Tankgewehr M1918. There are Vehicle packages and certain mounted weapons that excel especially against them. Much like many standard vehicles, parts can be temporarily disabled, severely hampering the Behemoth's capabilities, but are restored after a short period of time. The player that scores a killing blow on a Behemoth will earn a 1000-point bonus regardless ordinances that was used to destroy it. Bonus score (Include killing other enemy players) will be also added if player manage to kill enemy on board whilist explosions as those who scores a killing blow will also receive another kill score. For their size, high health count and destructive potential, an organized team can use them as a distraction; forcing the enemy to take actions to take it out otherwise face devastating consequences should they let it roam freely across the map. While the enemy is focused on its elimination, shrewd players and squads can quickly capture flags. It is effective use of the Behemoth that can allow a losing team to rapidly close the gap with their opponent. It can also be used more effectively with friendly forces, who can help protect the vehicle from hostiles attempting to cause damage to it, making for an effective tactic against an entrenched enemy. The behemoths can be also used as a respawn point which makes player able to make a respawn there and immediately drop down to the battlefield to capture the flag which is usually happens for Airship Behemoth. Locations The type of Behemoth deployed is specific to each map: *Airship L30, in the air over Ballroom Blitz, Monte Grappa, St. Quentin Scar, and Albion (Russian Empire). *Armored Train, on the railway through Amiens, Argonne Forest, Giant's Shadow, Sinai Desert, Suez, Łupków Pass, Brusilov Keep, and Galicia. *Dreadnought, in the waters of Empire's Edge, Fao Fortress, Albion (German Empire), Cape Helles, Heligoland Bight, and Zeebrugge. *Char 2C, a tank behemoth from the Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass expansion, roams on the fields of Rupture and Soissons. *Maps that replace Behemoth vehicles with Elite kits are the following: ** Flame Trooper, Sentry, and Trench Raider kits: Verdun Heights, Fort De Vaux, Nivelle Nights, Prise de Tahure ** Flame Trooper, Sentry, and Tank Hunter kits: Volga River, Passchendaele, Caporetto ** Flame Trooper and Sentry kits: Tsaritsyn, River Somme ** Flame Trooper, Sentry, and Infiltrator kits: Achi Baba Trivia Battlefield 1 * In the alpha build, the behemoth appeared midway into a Conquest match, was automatically destroyed two minutes before the end of the round, and did not respawn for the remainder of the round. * In the open beta, the behemoth respawns after being destroyed and remained to the end of the round. Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1